Not Annoying
by Twisted Pichu
Summary: He Would Wait...For The Girl That Turned His Earth To Mud. He Would Wait..For The Girl With The Same Name As Him, Yes..He Would Wait For -Sloth-..         Sloth/Sloth  Cute Oneshot.


sooo..i got, really bored and started randomly writing this...

i was talking with one of my friends earlier, and we were mentioning the pairing of sloth and sloth the boy and girl sloth from both FMA and FMA brotherhood,

and then we thought they would make a cute pairing,

then i had the crazy idea of how the girl sloth is water so she can like turn the male sloth's earth to mud that he has to dig all the time. and it would be sweet. ^^'' lolz

but then i got bored now...and well this came up!~ i was randomly writing..and then i looked at what i wrote, and it turned into a sweet little oneshot story.

i don't know if ANYONE really supports this pairing besides me. and possibly my friend now lolz, but even if you don't you should give this a quick read. its actually really sweet~ i never considered them even a pairing untill i thought about it..they would be really cute together lolz~ anyway. onto the oneshot!~

oh and by the way...when you think of sloth, like digging. the boy one of course. do you like. think of the movie -holes-? xD they have that weird song **"**gotta go digging them holeeeees yea. gotta go them holes!**"** x'D...lolz! anyone who watched/read holes will understand said joke. xD

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN FULLMETAL ALCHEMIST!~ **_if i did...ed would blush more. and envy would have more screen time with ed~ _-

* * *

_{Earth And Water,}_

Sloth Huffed. And Began to dig. once again. it was what he always did,

Sloth knew what his job was and he knew it well. dig.

But..when did the digging stop? He was not sure. but he did know that he had to dig. untill father told him otherwise.

So thats what he did. he dug. and dug. and dug...

It was so annoying. he would mutter how fursterating it would get at times, It was not easy, to always dig, and never stop digging into the earth,

He knew where he had to go, from a map that father had given him, or more like put into his mind. He wasn't sure which it was. he didn't look. nor glance. anywhere else but ahead of him.

Dig, And Dig. that was what he did.

But it changed..how did it change? it didn't seem..annoying, anymore..

A Month ago. or so. a pretty girl, who possesed water. or rather..she was water, could change it all in a blink of an eye. the earth that he would be pounding away at. got soft. and turned to mud..

He was so shocked. it was not annoying. to dig in mud. but he didn't know the emotion he was Supposed to be feeling.

He remembered that day. the day that he finally turned around. instead of always looking ahead of Himself.

He glanced blankly ahead of himself that fatefull day, and saw her.

She had long brown hair..eyes of a hidden sadness..a motherly vibe to her. And an elegent beautifull Feeling once gazed upon.

Yes...he still remembered. and he was unaware of that girl. the one that could turn his earth to Mud..untill she appeared that day.

He could say that...it was a good day. He never had one that wasn't annoying. but that day wasn't annoying at all..peacefull. he had felt.

On that day. while he stared at her. wondering how she had gotten into his tunnel. and turned his earth To mud. she asked him a question. before he could get answers.

"Why do you dig?.." she had asked him curiously.

Yes it was simple. yet. he couldn't really answer. she had asked it again.

So finally he just replied saying "Following orders. i must dig...dig..and dig..never ends..ahh..its so annoying.."

He thought she would just leave after that. But she didn't. instead..she had smiled. and told him, rather then asked. that she was going to help Him.

On that day.

She used water. or rather. she was water..and turned the earth to mud. he digged. and dug the earth. Making his tunnels with her. And the first time..he had felt that. digging was fun. it was no longer annoying.

As long as she helped him. And was just by his side, it would never be annoying again, it would be a gleefull event,

Something he would look forward to do all day and night,

But it only lasted so long. she had to leave when night fell. saying her goodbyes. but...for once..Sloth, Did not just let someone go. without asking a question of his own..he did not ignore someone today. And that day. he broke a order. he stopped digging, to ask her the question he had wanted to know.

"What is your name?" he had asked.

She had smiled at him in the warm way she had when he met her that day. and said the most Unexpected words she could of. something he would never expect...

She had said. "my name, is Sloth...it was fun, to you know..dig, and even make mud. maybe we can do it again..but i have to go now..so..lets make a promise"

Sloth...that was his name. and apparently her name too...he didn't say anything. he just nodded. he Wanted to dig with this -Sloth- again. she had left after that..she said she had to go.

He let her go too. because they had made a promise to dig together again..

He wanted to dig with her again. some day. because it was not annoying..

No.. it was fun. thrilling..and he felt an emotion he could not place..._**'** love. **'**_

He didn't know it then..but after two more months of digging. he had thought it over.

"Love" he had said to himself.

His siblings. that he had not seen in so long. the one named Lust. had mentioned what love was before..  
And for once. again. something new occured. Instead of thinking of digging. he had thought of love. what love was. And he wanted to tell her... if she ever came back..that he loved her.

Yes...he had fallen in love..  
With the girl that could turn his earth to soft, percious mud.

He felt warm. not cold with they're time spent together..so he waited. he waited another month. and Still..there was no sign. of that girl with the same name as him. but still.

He wouldn't break they're Promise..he would keep digging. and wait for her.

But the question remained...when would she come back?

_'When would Sloth come back?'_..he wondered.

He didn't know...that the girl. who had appeared so lovely. had been destroyed...two days after she Had left..she would never come back. She was sealed. and the girl he loved so much..had turned back Into water. before disappearing Forever..

But he waited...and waited..the day finally came. when father patted his head and said that the tunnels Were done. He felt his heart would of sunk that day..it felt like it had..and he didn't have a heart..but that red Beating life of a stone in his chest had pulsed. stinging sharply..had he told father. the man would of Laughed and told him he could not feel human emotions...but he was wrong...because the pain was Real...

But he wouldn't give up. he would wait.

Wait untill he could meet the girl..that had made a promise to him that day...

The girl humunculus who unknown to him...had been destroyed...

* * *

*Eyes tearing up*...w-w-...whaaaaa!~ Dx oh my gosh how could i write something so sad! e-eek!...but its...kinda cute..in a sad way..*sniffles*...poor sloth..oh my gosh..this is what i get for staying up too late lolz Dx

anyway, thanks for reading this far~ i wonder if you consider this pairing now after reading this?..lolz oh and..i'm sorry for anyone crying right now! or feeling sad!..h-heres a cookie! Dx *hands crying or sad people cookies*

eek i gotta stop neglecting my other stories for little strange oneshots..~ lolz Dx


End file.
